


Larissa random scenes

by shipping_it_all



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_it_all/pseuds/shipping_it_all





	Larissa random scenes

Mr. Stoddard arrived at his office that afternoon to find the door ajar. Pausing with his hand just a couple inches from the door handle he considered turning back and getting one of his guard. However, the overconfident man reached a hand into his suit to grab hold of the steel there and considered himself safe. When he entered the office it was with great anticipation. 

Seeing Larissa sitting at his desk, her feet propped on top of it, he relaxed. Cursing under his breath he told her. “Don’t scare me like that, Larry,”

“Forgive me,” Larissa smiled in a sick way, her lips twisting viciously into a smirk. Flickering her eyes down to the half drawn knife in his hands she asked. “Expecting someone else?”

Laughing and shaking his head Mr. Stoddard approached his desk and took a seat across from Larissa. It felt odd, to sit in a guest’s chair in his own office, but he wasn’t very well going to tell Larissa Wilder to move her ass. Sighing and relaxing into the seat, his aching back finally getting a break, he tilted his head to her and explained. “Well, when you work with the Hunters, you never can be too sure when the Fire Lord might come to try and take you out. You know that feeling all too well don’t you,”

He watched as Larissa pressed her lips into a line, those eyes of hers, the ones that so often seemed bursting with anger, settled into a cold glare. Taking her feet off the desk she moved to the door with quick steps, pushing it closed and locking it. When she turned back around she slid adagger from her sleeve into her hand, tossing it from hand to hand she approached him with that same, absent look. “Are you aware, Mr. Stoddard-“

“Please, I told you to call me-“ 

Larissa raised her hand so fast he hardly saw it before it slapped him across the face. Before he could process the violence she had her hand firmly clasped around his throat. Pushing back on his trachea she lifted her foot to place on his chest and tilt his chair back. His feet lifted from the ground and he made a choking sound. What was she doing? Shock kept him from feeling the pain of the slap he’d just received. 

“Shut your mouth when I’m talking,” Pulling away Larissa rounded the desk again and took his seat with poise. “Are you aware, Mr. Stoddard, that you’ve been dead for several hours now?”

“Excuse me?” Nearly yelling Mr. Stoddard reached for his throat, choking a few times. “Larissa what is-“

“Do you remember that little nail you accidentally stepped on earlier?” A smile overtook the wicked girl’s face as understanding dawned on him. “Yes, that was no accident, I’m afraid Mr. Stoddard you’ve been poisoned,”

Reaching out his hand towards her Mr. Stoddard spoke urgently, his confusion growing. “Larissa why are you doing this? We’re friends, you and Amelia-“

Taking an action Mr. Stoddard couldn’t have possibly predicted Larissa grabbed his hand, slapped it down on the table, and drove her dagger through it. The scream he let out was bloodcurdling, the kind of scream that couldn’t possibly be mistaken for surprise. Larissa knew she only had moments before the guards came. Leaning across the desk to whisper in his ear Larissa told him. “Bringing up Amelia is not in your best interests right now,”

Pulling out the knife, causing another loud scream, Larissa placed the bloody tool against his throat. “You want to know why? Amelia told me long ago about your little back door dealings with the Fire Lord’s soldiers, don’t deny it I’ve known for months. The only thing that’s kept you alive this far is Amelia wanted you alive. She said she could convince you to change.” The knife dug into his skin, a thin line of blood trickling down. “Unfortunately for you, Amelia no longer has any sway over me. It’s quite the opposite,” Smiling as she reached her other hand to force Mr. Stoddard’s face up to look at hers she told him. “I think this will hurt her as much as she hurt me,”

“Have mercy,” The guards had started banging at the door. Larissa knew she didn’t have long. 

“This is my mercy,” Larissa told him. After all, she could just let the poison take him, that had been her original plan. He would suffer, for weeks, that would make Amelia suffer more too. But even in her current rage Larissa couldn’t force Amelia through that. Killing Mr. Stoddard would have to be enough. 

“Do you really want blood on your hands, girl?” Pressing his lips into a line Mr. Stoddard tried to sway her. 

“They’re feeling rather dry anyway,” Teasing him in his last moments Larissa slipped the knife over his neck with a deadly cut. And after a spasm or two he was gone. 

Mr. Stoddard was dead and Larissa Wilder was a murderer. Standing up straight Larissa looked at the body, stared for a few moments as the banging of the guards faded, and swore she’d never let anyone hurt her the way Amelia had again. 


End file.
